degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Splainin2doo/I enjoy surveys
Number 2: Do you sleep with your closet doors open or closed? Open Do you take the shampoos and conditioner bottles from hotel? I am not in the habit of stealing Do you sleep with your sheets tucked in or out? Out Have you ever stolen a street sign before? See question 2 Do you like to use post-it notes? Sure Do you cut out coupons but then never use them? Yes Would you rather be attacked by a big bear or a swarm of a bees? Neither Do you have freckles? Very few and far between Do you always smile for pictures? No What is your biggest pet peeve? Way too many to name Do you ever count your steps when you walk? Sometimes Have you ever peed in the woods? Yes What about pooped in the woods? Yes Do you ever dance even if theres no music playing? Yes Do you chew your pens and pencils? No. How many people have you laughed with this week? About 5 or 6 What size is your bed? Queen What is your Song of the week? N/A Is it okay for guys to wear pink? Yes Do you still watch cartoons? Yes Whats your least favorite movie? Twilight comes to mind Where would you bury hidden treasure if you had some? I wouldn't tell you What do you drink with dinner? Pink Lemonade, or Juice What do you dip a chicken nugget in? The garbage What is your favorite food? Sloppy Joes What movies could you watch over and over and still love? Charlie Brown Christmas Last person you kissed/kissed you? Been a while Were you ever a boy/girl scout? No Would you ever strip or pose nude in a magazine? No, I don't think I would When was the last time you wrote a letter to someone on paper? February Can you change the oil on a car? No Ever gotten a speeding ticket? No Ran out of gas? As a passenger, yes Favorite kind of sandwich? Sloppy Joe Best thing to eat for breakfast? Honey Bunches of Oats What is your usual bedtime? I go into bed at about 11, usually do not get to sleep until about 2 Are you lazy? Yes When you were a kid, what did you dress up as for Halloween? A few different things What is your Chinese astrological sign? Too personal a question How many languages can you speak? 1 and parts of 2 others Do you have any magazine subscriptions? No Which are better legos or lincoln logs? Legos Are you stubborn? Quite Who is better...Leno or Letterman? Neither Ever watch soap operas? No Afraid of heights? Yes Sing in the car? Yes Dance in the shower? No Dance in the car? Yes Ever used a gun? Yes Last time you got a portrait taken by a photographer? 2006 Do you think musicals are cheesy? No Is Christmas stressful? No Ever eat a pierogi? Yes Favorite type of fruit pie? Apple Occupations you wanted to be when you were a kid? Docor, Lawyer, Landlord, Roscoe P. Coltrain Do you believe in ghosts? Yes Ever have a Deja-vu feeling? Yes Take a vitamin daily? I used to, and should start again Wear slippers? Crocs Wear a bath robe? Only to and from the shower What do you wear to bed? Pajamas First concert? Ani DiFranco Wal-Mart, Target or Kmart? All 3 Nike or Adidas? Neither Cheetos Or Fritos? Neither Peanuts or Sunflower seeds? Peanuts Ever hear of the group Tres Bien? No Ever take dance lessons? Yes Is there a profession you picture your future spouse doing? I have no future spouse Can you curl your tongue? Yes Ever won a spelling bee? Yes Have you ever cried because you were so happy? Yes Own any record albums? No Own a record player? No Regularly burn incense? No Ever been in love? Yes Who would you like to see in concert? The Decemberists again, and a few other groups as well What was the last concert you saw? Harry and The Potters and also The Decemberists Hot tea or cold tea? Neither Tea or coffee? Neither Sugar or snickerdoodles? Neither Can you swim well? No Can you hold your breath without holding your nose? Yes Are you patient? No DJ or band, at a wedding? DJ Ever won a contest? Yes Ever have plastic surgery? No Which are better black or green olives? Black Can you knit or crochet? No Best room for a fireplace? Living Room Do you want to get married? Not again, no If married, how long have you been married? 6 years Who was your HS crush? So so many Do you cry and throw a fit until you get your own way? No Do you have kids? No Do you want kids? Yes Whats your favorite color? Periwinkle Do you miss anyone right now? Yes Did you watch, Next Great American Band on FOX? No ﻿ Number 1: Whats your middle name? Going to be changed How big is your bed? Queen What are you listening to right now? Bob Dylan What was the last thing you ate? Eggplant Parm Last person you hugged? My sister How is the weather right now? I would assume fine, but cold. Who was the last person you talked to on the phone? My brother What is the first thing u notice in the opposite sex? That they are the opposite sex. Favorite type of Food. Sloppy Joes Do you want children? Yes Do you drink? No Ever get so drunk you don't remember the entire night? No Hair color? Dark Brown Eye colour? Brown Do you wear contacts/glasses? Yes. Favorite holiday? Guy Fawkes Day Favorite Season? Fall/Winter Have you ever cried over a girl/boy? Yes Last Movie you watched? Pride and Prejudice (A&E/BBC Version) What books are you reading? None this minute Piercings? No Favorite Movie? It's too hard to decide, it depends on what I am in the mood for. Favorite college football Team? Do the Aggies have a team? If so, them. What were you doing before filling this out? Answering e-mails Any pets? Yes Dogs or cats? A cat. Favorite Flower? Daisy Have you ever loved someone? Yes Who would you like to see right now? A couple of different people Have you ever fired a gun? Yes, many times. Do you like to travel by plane? No, but sometimes it is a necessary evil. Right-handed or Left-handed? Right If you could go to any place right now where would you go? Europe Are you missing someone? Yes Do you have a tattoo? No Do you still watch cartoons on Saturday mornings? No Are you hiding something from someone? There are pieces of me hidden from everyone in varying degrees. ARE YOU 18? No, much older. WHAT IS THE WALLPAPER ON YOUR CELLPHONE? One that I can't change DID YOU GET ENOUGH SLEEP LAST NIGHT? No, I don't sleep well. FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS MORNING? Gotta Pee! WHAT DO YOU HAVE HANDY AT YOUR BEDSIDE? Phone, cell, tissues, alarm clock, spray bottle, remote controls. GRILLED OR FRIED? Depends on what the meat is. WHAT MAKES YOU UNIQUE? A lot of things that I don't ever take the time to appreciate. ARE YOU AFRAID OF THE DARK? Yes FAVORITE HANGOUT? Nowhere special. 3 THINGS YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT? My cat, music, books FAVORITE SONG? I still feel like The Tain Part II is number 1 for me. WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF? Too many things ARE YOU A GIVER OR TAKER? Both in certain situations. WHAT IS YOUR DADS MIDDLE NAME? Calogero WHATS YOUR MOTHERS MIDDLE NAME? Hannah STUCK ON A DESERTED ISLAND & COULD TAKE ONE THING? My cat is not really a "thing" but he is coming with me. FAVORITE T.V. COMMERCIAL? None FIRST THING YOU'LL SAVE IN A FIRE? Cat, Keys, Phone, Computer Whats your favorite color? Periwinkle WHAT ARE THE THINGS YOU ALWAYS TAKE WITH YOU? Keys, Phone, Wallet, etc... WHAT DID YOU WANNA BE WHEN YOU WERE A KID? Not this. WHAT DO YOU USUALLY DO WHEN THE CLOCK TURNS 11:11? Wait for it to turn to 11:12 THE COLOR OF YOUR BEDSHEEt? Right now, white with Snowmen on it. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT BEFORE YOU GO TO BED? Varies. Category:Blog posts